My Enemy is My Love
by Kamelia Fira
Summary: Sakura Haruno, anak Tomboy yang tidak pandai berdandan datang ke Prom Nigth bersama musuh bebuyutannya, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi itulah awal dari hubungan mereka, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. 'Karin and Friends' selalu mencari cara agar bisa memisahkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Penasaran? Cek It Out.
1. Chapter 1

#NewProject

Title:My Enemy is My Love

Disclaimer:MK

Pair: SasuSaku and other pairing

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt

Rate:T

Warning: Gaje,Abal,Typo's, Alur kecepetan, AU, Ide pasaran, crack pair dll.

-Ada beberapa chara yang bukan chara Naruto atupun Anime lainnya-

.

.

.

D.L.D.R.

.

.

Sakura POV On

BRUKK! JDUK!MEONG!PRANGG!BRAKK!

Hai, nama gw Haruno Sakura panggil aja Sakura. Kalian pasti dengarkan suara berisik itu? Pastilah. Rumah gw sekarang lagi heboh gara-gara gw telat bangun, lebih tepatnya sih kamar gw. Lima belas menit lagi gw masuk, tapi sekarang gw baru selesai pake baju.

Gw lari ngibrit ke bawah, gw ambil roti yang sudah Kaa-san gw tercinta, Haruno Mebuki siapkan dan memakannya sambil berlari menuju keluar rumah.

Gw berhenti dan membalikkan badanku dan berlari ke arah Kaa-san gw untuk memeluknya. Sekarang gw beralih pada Tou-san gw tercinta, Haruno Kizashi.

"Sakura! Makan jangan sambil lari-lari,sayang." Nasihat Kaa-san gw yang masih bisa gw dengar dari depan rumah.

"Iya, Kaa-san!" Teriak gw dari depan rumah.

Gw lihat mobil kakak gw udah ada didepan pagar rumah langsung aja gw keluar pagar dan menuju dimana mobil kakak gw nunggu. Bukannya ke kursi penumpang yang ada disebelah kemudi tapi gw malah ke kursi kemudi dan mengetuk kacanya.

Kacanya terbuka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya kakak ku, Haruno Sasori. "Cepat naik, nanti kau terlambat!" Sambungnya.

"Turun." Perintah ku membuat dia mengernyit. "Udah, cepetan. Ah lelet." Ujarku sembari membuka kasar pintu mobil dan menariknya keluar.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya nya lagi.

" Cepat masuk, tapi loe di sebelah gw." Ucap gw santai dan dia hanya menuruti perintah gw.

Setelah dia duduk di kursi penumpang yang ada di sebelah kursi kemudi, gw nyalain mesin mobil dan...

WHUUSSS

Mobil gw, lebih tepatnya punya kakak gw melesat dengan dengan kencang. Gw terus mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan maksimal tanpa peduli sumpah serapah yang orang orang lontarkan karena gw melanggar lalu lintas.

CKIIT

Lima menit. Lima menit gw sampe di sekolah gw dan kakak gw. Gw menoleh dimana kakak gw duduk, menyuruhnya untuk turun tetapi dia diam mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi. Gw mengedikkan bahu acuh.

"Kalau tidak mau turun, gw turun duluan."Ucap gw sambil mematikan mesin mobil, mencabut kunci mobilnya dan melemparkannya pada Kakak gw. Setelah itu gw keluar dari mobil dan lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas.

Sakura POV Off

Normal POV

Brakk!

Pintu kelas XII Fisika-II terbuka kasar, menyita perhatian para siswa yang ada didalam kelas.

"Hosh.. Sensei.. Hosh.. Hosh... Say.. Hosh..." Belum selesai Sakura mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"berdiri di luar sampai jam pelajaran saya berakhir!" Perintah Anko-sensei.

Sakura menghela nafas.

"Tapi-" Ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Anko, lagi.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang cepat keluar." Tegas Anko, Sakura menyerah.

"Mampus lo, Jidat!" Teriak Seseorang di bangku paling belakang, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke deretan bangku paling belakang. Rambut pantat ayam dan mata onyx siapa lagi yang punya, tidak lain tidak bukan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Musuh bebuyutan Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang, AYAM?!" Bentak Sakura dengan menekankan kata 'Ayam' pada Sasuke.

"Mampus lo." Ucap Sasuke santai, merasa tidak bersalah.

"Dasar AYAM!"

"JIDAT"

"AYAM"

"JIDAT"

"AYAM"

"JIDAT"

"Sasuke, Sakura hentikan!" Perintah Anko sedikit berteriak.

"DIAM" Teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

Hening. Itulah suasana kelas sekarang. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura baru menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan, sekarang muka mereka pucat pasih. Berbeda dengan Sensei mereka, Anko mukanya merah padam menahan amarah. Sasuke dan Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah, sedangkan semua siswa kelas XII Fisika-II sudah menyumpalkan kapas pada telinga mereka.

'Tinngal menanti Anko-sensei berteriak.' Batin semua siswa kelas XII Fisika-II, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura tentunya.

"SASUKE! SAKURA! KALIAN BERDIRI DI DEPAN LAPANGAN SAMPAI JAM ISTIRAHAT PERTAMA SELESAI!"Perintah Anko-sensei dengan berteriak, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak berani membantah lagi, mereka langsung lari ke tengah lapangan dan berdiri di bawah teriknya sinar matahari.

~oOo~

"Ini gara-gara loe sih!" Tuduh Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Kalo lo ngga cari masalah aja sekarang kita masih dikelas kali ngikutin pelajaran Anko-sensei." Bantah Sakura merasa disalahkan.

"Kita? Gw doang kali" Sakura langsung memandang Sasuke tajam.

KRINGGG KRIINGG

Siswa/i KIHS berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang menuju kantin bersama kekasih mereka, ada yang menuju halaman belakang sekolah bersama sahabat mereka, ada juga yang menuju ke atap sekolah untuk menyendiri.

Seketika Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian, bagaimana tidak Sasuke si Pangeran sekolah berdiri di bawah tiang bendera, berkeringat dan... berdua dengan si Pinky? Ah, maksudnya Sakura.

'Kyaaa Sasuke-senpai tampan sekali...'

'Kyaaa Sasuke-kun, jadilah pacarku.'

Kira-kira seperti itu teriakan yang Sakura dengar membuatnya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bisakah kau menyuruh mereka diam?" Tanya Sakura ketus pada Sasuke.

"Kenpa? Kau cemburu, Sayang?" Goda Sasuke, Sakura menatap Sasuke sengit sedangkang Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli.

Melihat Sasuke yang tertawa karna Sakura, membuat para FG Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Mati, gw abis ini" Bisik sakura namun masih terdengar oleh Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat sekelilingmu, tatapan mereka padaku seperti ingin menelanjangiku saja." Sakura tambah bergidik ngeri ketika melihat karin-ketua FG Sasuke- menatapnya lebih tajam dan lebih sengit.

Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke. Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan siswi-siswi yang mengelilingi dia guna memberikan handuk dan air minum.

Sakura menutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, masa bodo dengan hukumannya toh Sasuke juga sudah selesai.

Sesampainya di kelas tidak ada orang di dalam kelas, sakura menuju tempat duduk nya yang berada paling depan tetapi paling pojok didekat pintu. Sakura mengambil air minumnya dan meneguknyasampai setengah botol, dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelas, sebenarnya bukan masalah baginya jika temannya masuk ke kelas tetapi yang membuat nya heran adalah yang memasuki kelas itu Karin, anak kelas XII Fisika-III.

"Hei, Pinky." Tegur karin.

"Aku punya nama" Ujar Sakura dingin, dia sedang tidak mood berbicara dengan Karin, yang sudah bisa dipastikan membuat moodnya tambah jelek.

"Ya,ya,ya, Sakura. Aku mau menawarkan sesuatu untukmu. Tapi aku ragu menawarkannya padamu." Karin duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Aku sedang tidak mood, sebaiknya kau pergi saja." Usir Sakura, merasa risih dengar Karin yang memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah.

Karin mengacuhkan Sakura."Malam ini kau tau kan ada Prom Night? Pasti tau. Aku ingin mengundangmu karna acara ini aku yang selenggarakan." Ujar Karin angkuh.

Baru saja Sakura ingin menolak tetapi tiba tiba ada yang merangkulnya dari belakang segera saja dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan disana ada Sasuke dengan senyuman tipisnya membuat Sakura merona dan juga dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya tinggal beberapa inci. Segera saja sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dia akan datang, iya kan sayang." Ucapan Sasuke membuat sakura bingung, dia menoleh lagi menatap sasuke meminta penjelasan, seangkan Sasuke hanya memelotototi Sakura menyuruhnya menjawab 'iya'. Sakura mendengus.

"Iya." Ucap Sakura ogah-ogahan sembari memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Heh... Bagus." Karin berlagat manis di depan Sasuke membuat Sakura tambah jijik dan muak pada Karin.

"Pokoknya, pulang sekolah nanti lo harus ikut sama gw." Perintah Sasuke setelah karin pergi, Sakura memasang tampang bingung. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Nanti, kita pergi belanja. Gw yakin lo kagak punya gaun dilemari lo pasti adanya celana doang." Tegas sasuke.

"Gw kira tadi itu cuma becanda." Ujar Sakura innocent.

"Kagak lah, lagian kalo gw ga pergi sama lo pasti si nenek lampir itu maksa gw pergi sama dia."Gidik Sasuke.

"Nenek lampir? Karin?" Tanya sakura dan mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. "Hhhh~~ ya sudahlah." Pasrah Sakura.

.

.

"Lihat saja nanti, Pinky." Ujar karin setelah berada didalam kelasnya dan menceritakan kejadian di kela XII Fisika-II.

"Sepertinya, Prom night malam ini akan berbeda." Ucap seseorang yang bernama Shion yang diketahui adalah teman satu geng Karin."

TBC~

Kyaaa~~ ini FF gaje bgt FF ini hanya pelepas penat,jadinya gaje dan ditambah saya yang masih newbie jadinya FF ini jadi tambah gaje lagi.

Maafkan Author keren nan kece ini #plak atas semua kesalahan fic ini.

Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lihat saja nanti, Pinky." Ujar karin setelah berada didalam kelasnya dan menceritakan kejadian di kelas XII Fisika-II.

"Sepertinya, Prom night malam ini akan berbeda." Ucap seseorang yang bernama Shion yang diketahui adalah teman satu geng Karin."

"Pasti" Ujar Karin yakin.

Title:My Enemy is My Love

Disclaimer:MK

Pair: SasuSaku and other pairing

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt

Rate:T

Warning: Gaje,Abal,Typo's, Alur kecepetan, AU, Ide pasaran, crack pair dll.

-Ada beberapa chara yang bukan chara Naruto atupun Anime lainnya-

.

Chapter 2

.

D.L.D.R.

.  
KRIINGG KRIINGG

Bel pulang KIHS berbunyi, semua siswa/i KIHS berhamburan keluar kelas termasuk 4 serangkai ini yaitu, Sakura,Ino,Hinata dan Tenten.

"Forehead, malam ini ada Prom Night kau ikut tidak? Ah~ bertanya apa aku ini sudah pasti tidak." Ujar Ino membuat sakura menatap Ino heran.

"Aneh, nanya sendiri jawab sendiri." Ketus Sakura. "Gw dateng."  
Sambung Sakura santai, membuat teman temannya menatapnya.

"Apa? Lu dateng?" Tanya enten memastikan. Sakura mengangguk.

"Sama siapa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata lembut, memang Hinata anak paling feminim di antara mereka.

"Sama gw." Tiba-tiba ada yang merangkul Sakura dari belakang. Sasuke. Sasuke yang merangkul Sakura dari belakang.

"Beneran, Forehead?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Ck." Decak Sakura.

"Iya kan, Sayang." Karena dari tadi Sakura hanya diam Sasuke memastikan.

"Iya, Iya. Tapi lepaskan tangan lo dari bahu gw." Sakura berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke tetapi Sasuke malah mempererat rangkulannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang,Forehead. Jaa~" Ino berlari memasuki mobil Sai, kekasihnya.

"Aku juga." Hinata berlari menaiki motor ninja Naruto, kekasihnya.

"Kau Tenten? Tidak pulang meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sakura sengit.

"Hehehe, aku juga. Jaa~" Tenten berlari ke mobil Neji dan memasuki mobil gebetannya itu.

Sakura berdecak, dia merasa risih dengan posisinya dan Sasuke. Walau sekolah sudah sepi tapi tetap saja.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Tanya sakura merasa sangat risih karena dari tadi mereka hanya diam dan dengan posisi mereka juga.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan ke arah parkiran, itu membuat Sakura heran tetapi Sakura tidak ambil pusing. Sakura berjalan keluar sekolahnya bermaksud untuk pulang kerumahnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada mobil Audi a5 warna putih yg menghalangi jalannya. Sakura tau itu mobil Sasuke, kacanya terbuka.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Masuk." Perintah Sasuke, Sakura hanya pasrah.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke fokus dengan jalanan, sedangkan Sakura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tiba tiba mSakura mengernyit, membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Hn. Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ino,Hinata dan Tenten, mereka jalan bareng. Gw ga di ajak." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke gemas." Aku jadi harus pergi bersamamu." Lanjut Sakura membuat Sasuke manatap tajam Sakura.

Apakah dia tidak senang berjalan dengan Sasuke? Kalau ditanya pasti jawabannya 'Tidak'.

"Memangnya mereka dimana?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Di Konoha Plaza. Lagi pula apa pedulimu?" Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Hn."

~oOo~

Mobil Sasuke berhenti dan sudah di parkirkan. Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan dia baru sadar jika mereka berada di 'Konoha Plaza'.

"Ayam! Kita ada di Konoha Plaza kan?" Sakura menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

"Hn."

"Ah, itu Ino." Tunjuk Sakura, Sakura menghampiri Ino. "INO!" Teriak Sakura memanggil nama sahabat karibnya.

Ino,Hinata,dan kekasih mereka, oh jangan lupa dengan Tenten dan gebetannya. Mereka berbalik menatap sakura yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Sakura?" Ucap Ino, Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Hello." Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Tanya Tenten.

"Bagaimana ya? Tidak tau, tadi si Sasuke-ayam yang membawaku ke sini." Jawab Sakura acuh, sembari mengedikkan bahunya.

Mereka beralih menatap Sasuke, yang berada dibelakang Sakura.

"Kalian sedang kencan ya?" Naruto menggoda Sasuke tetapi tidak berpengaruh oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mem-vermak dia, untuk acara Prom Night nanti malam" Jelas Sasue sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura membuang muka, merasa tidak senang dengan kata 'mem-vermak' yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Ooo... begitu." Ino mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Ya. Makanya ayo temani aku, agar aku tidak hanya berdua dengan Sasuke-ayam ini." Rengek Sakura, Sasuke hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura mendengar panggilan 'Sasuke-ayam' dari Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura. Tetapi kami sudah selesai." Hinata sebenarnya juga kasihan melihat Sakura yang pundung, tetapi mereka memeng sudah selesai.

"Pinky, cepat. Kalu tidak ku tinggal kau." Sasuke mulai berjalan melewati kerumunan teman temannya itu.

"Lebih baik aku ditinggal olehmu, daripada harus ikut denganmu." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke."Weee"

"Ahh~ kau keras kepala sekali sih. Sudah ayo ikut." Sasuke menyeret Sakura masuk kedalam mall. Mereka yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

~oOo~

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah ada di dalam mall, mereka melihat-lihat toko baju. Tiba-tiba Sasuke meminta izin pergi ke Toilet, dan Sakura berjalan-jalan sendiri.

Tidak lama Sasuke dari Toilet dan melihat Sakura ada didepan salah satu toko dengan menjinjing sebuah tas belanja.

"Hn. Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ini? Baju." Jawab Sakura.

"Untuk pesta?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke sedikit ragu dengan jawaban Sakura, tapi lebih baik dia memastikan dulu.

"Hn. Coba ganti di toilet."Sakura segera berlari kecil menuju toilrt wanita yang tidak jau dari tempatnya dan Sasuke berada.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari toilet, bajunya sekarang sudah berbeda. Ya, sekarang di memakai sepatu kets berwarna abu-abu dengan sedikit warna pink,celana jeans berwarna hitam,kaos biru dongker,dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang disampirkan dipinggang ramingnya. Oh ya jangan lupa ia juga memakai topi.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya melihat penampilan Sakura. 'Dia kira kita ini mau ngojek?' Batin Sasuke.

"keren kan?" anya Sakura membuat Sasuke tambah kesal.

"Keren,keren. Kau pikir kita mau ngojek?" Tanya Sasuke tambah kesal melihat wajah innocent Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kita mau ngojek? Seingat ku kau bilang kita mau ke acara Prom Night." Muka Sasuke sekarang sudah merah padam menahan amarah. Kau bukan karena didepan umum sudah daritadi Sakura dibentaknya.

"Huffttt~ Sudahlah. Sekarang kau ikut aku."Ajak-ah lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke sembari menarik lengan Sakura. Sakura hanya pasrah  
diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Sekarang kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Sakura memperhatikan toko baju di hadapannya.

"Mau 'mem-vermak' dirimu." Jawab Sasuke datar dan memasuki toko tersebut diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" Sambut sang peayan toko tersebut dengan nada genit, sakura tau itu untuk mencari perhatian Sasuke.

"Hn." Kata kata ambigu itu lagi,pikir Sakura.

Sakura duduk disalah satu tempat duduk yang disediakan pemilik toko. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk memilih baju untuk Sakura tetapi Sakura tak peduli,toh dia memang tidak bisa berdandan.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dengan beberapa baju yang dibawanya dia sodorkan pada Sakura, Sakura menerimanya.

"Coba pakai." Perintah Sasuke.

'Dia itu suka sekali memerintah!' Batin Sakura kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Sakura memasuki salah satu ruang ganti di toko tersebut.

Pertama Sakura keluar menggunakan dress kemben berwarna hitam dari daerah atas dada sampai pinggang sedangkan dari pinggang sampai atas lutut adalah warna ungu tua. Ditambah dengan aksen bunga pada bagian pinggangnya.

Sasuke menggeleng,Sakura masuk lagi kedalam ruang ganti.

Kali ini Sakura keluar masih menggunakan dress kemben hanya warnanya yang berbeda,kali ini dressnya berwarna merah cerah dan ada belt dibagian pinggangnya.

Sasuke menggeleng lagi,Sakura masuk kedalam ruang . begitu terus sampai baju ke-14. Sasuke memandangi baju itu.

Dress berlengan pangjang dengan bordir dari daerah bahu sampai pergelangan tangan, berwarna putih dari bagian bahu sampai pinggang ,dan warna biru langit untuk bagian rok nya. Manis. Itulah kesan pertama Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura dengan gaun itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ujar Sakura embuat Sasuke manatpnya.

"Eiittss...Ini belum selesai,sayang." Goda Sasuke.

"memangnya apalagi yang kurang?!"Tanya Sakura frustasi. Sudah cukup Sasuke membuat dia gila karena dress-dress itu.

Setelah membayar dress yang Sakura kenakan saat ini,Sasuke meandangi Sakura dari atas sampai bawah-nah itu dia. Sepatu.

"Sepatu." Ujar Sasuke santai.

"Kenapa dengan sepatu ini? Inikan kerean dan nyaman."Ujar Sakura.  
"Jangan bilang kau mau manggantinya dengan high heels... Atau malah wedges?!" Tanya Sakura mulai panik.

"Hmmm... wedges ya... ide yang bagus." Ucap Sakura sembari berjalan ke sebuah toko sepatu.

Oke,Sakura sudah panik sekarang. Dia harus memakai wedges? Oh Kami-sama apa salahnya? Sampai seperti ini hukuman yang kau berikan padanya. Sakura sekarang hanya bisa pasrah,dia mengikuti Sasuke memasuki toko sepatu tersebut.

Lagi-lagi mereka disambut oleh pelayan toko.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu,Tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu sopan, beruntung pelayan kali ini cowo jadi tidak ada genit-genitan yang membuat Sakura geli. Hanya cowo abnormal yang seperti itu.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar dan beralih menatap Sakura.

"Saya ingin high heels dan wedges yang sesuai untuk dia."Ucap sasuke pada pelayan itu.

Sebentar pelayan itu hilang dari pandangan mereka. Pelayan itu menghampiri dengan membawa satu high heels berwarna biru langit di tangan kiri dan satu wedges berwarna biru langit dengan aksen awan di tangan kanan.

Sasuke memandangi high heels dan wedges itu. Dia menganbil wedges.  
"Pinky,coba kau pakai ini."Sasuke menyodorkan wedges itu ke Sakura. Sakura mengambil wedges itu dengan kasar.

Sakura duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan, barusaha memakai wedges berwarna biru langit itu.

"Puas kau sekarang?!"Sakura sudah kesal setengah mati sekarang.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayar wedges yang Sakura pakai.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa lagi?!"Ketus Sakura.

"Make up." Sasuke terlihat sangat santai tetapi Sakura wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah.

Melihat Sakura yang masih diam, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju salon langganan Kaa-san nya. Sekarang Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Lagi.  
Sesampainya di salon itu, Sakura dikejutkan dengan adanya Deidara temannya kakak nya.

"Dei-nii?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Siapa ini Sasuke? Pacarmu?" Goda Deidara. Sasuke menggeleng, Deidara hanya terkekeh.

"Dan... Gadis manis dari mana kau tahu namaku? Apakah dia yang memberi tahumu?"Tanya Deidara.

"Ini aku,Sakura, adiknya Sasori."Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya meyakinkan Deidara.

"Oooh... Sakura. Sejak kapan kau mau ke salon dan berpenampilan seperti ini?" Deidara menelusuri pakaian Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Dia yang memaksaku."Ketus Sakura menunjuk Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sudah,sudah. Sekarang Sakura kau ingin di dandan seperti apa?" Deidara mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

"Terserah Dei-nii saja."Ujar Sakura malas.

"Oke baiklah." Deidara mulai mendandani Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian sakura sudah selesai berdandan, Sakura membuka matanya dia sendiri terkagum-kagum melihat dirinya dipantulan cermin.

"Wah... Dei-nii sangat handal ya dalam mendandani. Aku saja yang perempuan tidak bisa berdandan." Sakura masih terkagum-kagum melihat dirinya.

"Bukan aku yang handal. Hanya saja kau iu memang cantik." Deidara tidak berbohong soal Sakura yang memang cantik, itu fakta.  
Deidara terkekeh melihat wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah.

"Hn. Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Deidara.

Deidara mengangguk dan menatap Sakura, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Deidara. Dia terpaku oleh kecantikan Sakura.

Polesan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal hanya bedak tipis, maksara, dan lipgloss tipis. Dengan rambut yang disanggul dan membiarkan beberapa anak rambut jatuh membingkai wajahnya.

"Suke... Sasuke-ayam! Kita mau kemana lagi sekarang?" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, dia melihat Sakura berada didepannya dan melambai-lambaikan tanyannya didepan wajahnya.

"Hn. Ke rumahku." Sasuke berbalik menuju kasir.

"Eh, Sasuke tidak usah bayar. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih ku karna aku bisa melihat Sakura menjadi girly." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yakin?" Tanya Sasuke. Deidara mengangguk. "Baiklah." Sasuke memasukkan lagi dompetnya kedalam saku.

"Ayam, kita ngapain kerumahmu?" Tanya Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku mau ganti baju." Sasuke berjalan ke luar salon diikuti oleh Sakura. Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Arigatou Dei-nii. Kami pergi dulu ya... Jaa~" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Deidara. Dan di balas lambaian tangan juga oleh Deidara.

.

.

TBC  
Kyaaaa~ Makin Gaje deh Gomen kalo kalian ga puas sama chap ini soalnya buru-buru, aku masih ada ujian T^T

Ya sudahlah aku minta saran dan kritiknya ya, Minna...

Arigatou^^


End file.
